


O Caminho

by Berseker



Series: The Payback [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brazil/OMC, M/M, Referência à escravidão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: O que aconteceu pouco antes de The Payback, e também logo depois.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Series: The Payback [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leve explicação: enquanto eu escrevia a Payback, e depois quando eu e a Sakura escrevemos a The Promise, a gente tinha uma tonelada de headcanons pra tudo o que estava rolando, e todo o contexto pros meninos terem chegado até onde chegaram. Muita coisa não entrou nas fics, algumas ficaram implícitas, outras foram só mencionadas. 
> 
> Terminamos aquelas histórias, postamos tudo e, meses depois, uma bela noite bateu angustia existencial e eu decidi sentar e escrever, pra não esquecer tudo que a gente sabia sobre aquele universo.
> 
> Esse é o resultado. Está em português porque eu escrevi meio que em transe (... nem pergunte) e foi assim que ela fluiu, e com a pontuação, digamos, flexível que vocês podem ver.

1.

Era um dia de sol como tantos outros.

O menino estava sozinho segurando um graveto muito grande, rabiscando a terra. Aquele homem de cabelo dourado e sobrancelhas grossas passou por ele, e parou, e sorriu.

Foi um sorriso muito rápido, e muito pequeno também, um erguer do canto do lábio de um lado só. Nem era sorriso direito. Mas foi o que fez Luciano se sentir confortável o bastante para não fugir, e pra não começar a pedir desculpas. E ele devia, porque não tinha nada que estar aqui fora, tinha que estar lá dentro ajudando a arrumar o quarto dele, vendo se as roupas estavam bem postas no armário, se não havia poeira em seus livros – que Luciano mesmo tinha arrumado sobre a mesa ontem, com todo cuidado – e se sua cama estava bem feita. Ás vezes Luciano achava que esse homem era a única razão pra terem esses móveis todos, a cama que ninguém ocupava nos outros meses do ano, o armário sempre vazio, tanta coisa linda em vez da esteira de dormir e dos pregos na parede onde pendurar as roupas.

Mas nada disso era de sua conta. E dessa vez ele se distraíra brincando aqui fora com seu graveto, e aquele sorriso escondido lhe deu segurança de que não ia ser castigado, e a montanha de livros lhe deram o entusiasmo de contar ao recém-chegado seu segredo – que ele sabia escrever.

O homem disse que queria ver. Estava segurando uma bengala de madeira toda trabalhada, na qual se apoiou quando Luciano se agachou de cócoras no chão. E observou em silêncio enquanto o menino desenhava as letras, um L, um U, um C, uma pausa pra pensar. Mas quando o nome surgiu inteiro ali na terra e Luciano ergueu um par de olhos brilhantes de orgulho, ele sorriu com a boca inteira.

– E o meu nome? Arthur?

Luciano escreveu sem o H, e o homem – Arthur – o corrigiu sem rispidez, numa voz branda e calma, explicando aquela letra sem som nenhum. Depois pediu que ele escrevesse Inglaterra, que Luciano acertou até o G, porque era uma palavra grande e complicada, e Brasil, que não saiu por ter muitos sons difíceis, e seu nome outra vez. Depois perguntou onde ele tinha aprendido, e Luciano explicou que um outro amigo de seu pai – ele não chamou assim, ele disse senhor, um amigo do senhor, claro – tinha explicado como as letras funcionavam, assim de passagem numa visita, e que ele tinha entendido e que agora gostava de escrever. Disse que alguns escravos podiam aprender, pra depois trabalhar em coisas diferentes de tirar pó de livros e colher café, e que talvez ele pudesse ser assim também, mais tarde, e pediu mais palavras pra ver se acertava, ver se o homem sorria de novo.

Mas o homem assentiu, disse que ele deveria continuar estudando, e depois voltou pra casa grande.

Luciano amuou por um minuto inteiro, porque tinha achado que eles tinham ficado amigos. Depois se distraiu com outra coisa e não pensou mais naquilo.

2.

Ele ficou de pé olhando o chão enquanto os dois homens na sala falavam entre si, e um pouco com ele também, mas mais entre si, e mais em uma língua que ele não compreendia. Então o senhor – seu pai – segurou seu queixo e ergueu sua face.

Luciano tinha dez anos, e era pequeno pra idade. Um menininho moreno e magricela de olhos imensos e cabelo desalinhado, uma coisinha de nada, sem sobrenome e sem ideia de futuro além da colheita do café prestes a começar, que nunca tinha olhado seu pai – seu senhor – nos olhos até agora.

Os olhos dele eram castanhos como os seus, mas bem mais claros. E suaves. Sem a agressividade das histórias que ele ouvia. Não parecia a mesma pessoa que tinha mandado bater nos escravos com um chicote. Parecia um homem sério e nada mais que isso.

– Está perdendo seu tempo, disse ele, olhando bem para Luciano, mas falando por cima de sua cabeça – Mas se quer mesmo fazer a experiência, por que não? Tudo pelo meu amigo.

E soltou seu queixo, e sorriu.

Não para ele. Para Arthur Kirkland, que então voltou-se para Luciano e lhe disse que iam viajar para muito, muito longe.

3.

A verdade é que Luciano não chorava nas horas que precisava. Diferente dela, que chorou desesperada, gritando como você pode, como você _pode_ , ele é seu filho, e muitas outras coisas, as mãos segurando seus ombros como garras. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de se dobrar de dor e vomitar no chão, mas no fim ficou parado ouvindo, a cabeça rodando. O último beijo dela foi tão apertado que doeu no rosto, e veio manchado de lágrimas.

Os beijos dela eram sempre apertados, na verdade. E foi só isso que ele pensou, até um bom par de horas depois de ter deixado a fazenda, sentado ao lado de Arthur Kirkland em uma carruagem mais elegante do que qualquer coisa que tivesse visto antes. Só então pensou que aquele tinha sido o último beijo, e seus olhos encheram de água.

Arthur ficou em silêncio enquanto ele soluçava. Depois estendeu-lhe um lenço fino, deu um tapinha desajeitado em seu ombro, e disse que ele ia voltar um dia, sabendo ler e escrever. E sua mãe ia ficar orgulhosa.

4.

Todos o chamavam de Lord Kirkland, e Luciano passou a chamá-lo assim também. Mas na verdade eles não conversavam muito. Luciano queria se encolher em algum canto e ficar lá para sempre, e Lord Kirkland queria terminar tudo o mais rápido possível pra voltar pra sua terra. Eles visitaram lojas de roupas e sapatos, para o menino que sempre tinha andado descalço, e jantavam sempre no quarto para que ele aprendesse a usar talheres. Lord Kirkland era um professor calmo que jamais se alterava, não importava o que caísse no chão ou quantas vezes tivesse que se repetir. Fez Luciano escrever mais, ler alto de um livro que parecia não ter sentido, palavra por palavra, cada sílaba uma batalha.

Quando embarcaram, Luciano ficou olhando o cais se afastar, a cabeça cheia de ideias de pular na água e nadar até a terra, voltar pra casa nem que fosse andando, esconder o rosto no colo dela e nunca mais sair da fazenda. Lord Kirkland descansou a mão em seu ombro e falou dos oceanos, da profundidade e a vida se desenrolando logo abaixo, dos golfinhos que as vezes acompanhavam o navio até saírem da costa. Falou que aquilo tudo que estavam vendo ainda era Brasil e depois sobre a Inglaterra, a ilha de onde ele tinha vindo, e sobre ventos e correntezas. A voz dele vibrava de amor, seus olhos fixos nas ondas do mar.

Naquela noite, Luciano escapou da cabine e foi até a proa. A noite estava quente, o céu cheio de estrelas, e cada uma delas cintilava de novo na água. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro de sal.

Ela tinha lhe dado a cruz de madeira, e uma infinidade de recomendações sobre não deixar de rezar nunca, e agora ele queria tê-la aqui. Pensou em pedir uma menor que pudesse levar sempre no pescoço, pra poder rezar olhando as estrelas, assim mesmo como estava. Uma coisinha de nada no meio do oceano.

Por fim ele sorriu.

No fim das contas, ele era bom nisso, sorrir nas piores horas. E em lembrar de casa por mais longe que estivesse.

5.

Alfred F. Jones não era filho de Lord Kirkland, mas Luciano pensou que fosse, na primeira vez em que o viu.

Ele era uma criança esfuziantemente alegre, que achava que Luciano iria entendê-lo se falasse mais devagar, mesmo que os dois soubessem línguas diferentes. Mas foi quem o fez entender inglês, correndo para Arthur – ele não tinha medo nenhum de interrompê-lo, não importava o que o homem estivesse fazendo – cada vez que a conversa emperrava, pedindo tradução das palavras que queria usar. Depois de um tempo, Luciano sentiu-se à vontade o bastante pra fazer o mesmo.

Depois Arthur contratou alguém para vir lhe dar aulas, e Luciano finalmente aprendeu o tanto que não sabia, que havia todo um universo além das letras que ele escrevera na terra, e que tudo isso, tudo que existia pra se saber, nunca ia ter fim. Algumas coisas eram mais difíceis do que outras, e teve que treinar muito antes de conseguir segurar a pena, antes que seu pulso aprendesse o movimento. Aprendeu a escrever de verdade em português, um pouco de inglês e mais de francês, com uma dificuldade imensa pra lembrar as regras, os acentos e a gramática maluca.

As duas coisas provavelmente não tinham nada a ver, mas no dia em que Alfred foi embora batendo a porta depois de uma discussão que levou quase a tarde inteira, Lord Kirkland lhe disse que ele iria para o internato em Paris estudar com M. Francis Bonnefoy.

Luciano não perguntou nada. Achou que sabia o bastante pra enfrentar aulas totalmente em francês, mesmo numa escola renomada. E nunca tinha se enamorado de Londres, na verdade. Achou que podia muito bem ir para uma cidade nova.

Foi o professor que lhe explicou, quando os dois se despediram, que as pessoas estavam dizendo coisas sobre Alfred e Arthur – coisas que jamais deveriam ser ditas. Luciano lembrou de como os olhos de Arthur suavizavam quando ele falava com Alfred, como aquele sorriso secreto parecia prestes a desabrochar no rosto. Ele tinha achado que era porque Alfred tinha os cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis e a pele clara como creme de leite. Mas talvez não fosse. Talvez ele é que fosse muito ruim para perceber as coisas que estavam bem debaixo de seu nariz.

6.

Ele tinha quatorze anos quando começou a estudar em Paris. Monsieur Bonnefoy apertou sua mão e sorriu, e sua conversa com Lord Kirkland foi tão cheia de referências e insinuações que Luciano não entendeu nem a metade. O que ele viu foi o sorriso, o brilho afiado nos olhos azuis, a frieza, o rubor leve nas faces, a agressividade mal contida. Mas Lord Kirkland lhe dissera sem rodeios que aquela era a melhor escola, respeitada e reconhecida em qualquer parte civilizada do mundo, e Monsieur Bonnefoy achou um lugar para ele assim que recebeu o pedido, então - era impossível não se perguntar.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que aconteceu o que aconteceu, no dia em que ele viu Martín Hernandez.

7.

Martín tinha os olhos verdes e nada da compostura de Lord Kirkland. Ele enrubesceu violentamente quando Luciano sorriu, e nessa hora Luciano teve uma sensação de que já tinha quase esquecido – a de vencer uma batalha. Porque até um segundo atrás Martín parecia indiferente e desdenhoso e o vermelho espalhando na face, os olhos verdes ardendo, foram como uma conquista, como provar alguma coisa sem nem saber pra quem.

Foi assim por muito tempo, mesmo depois do dia em que ele saiu da sala no meio de um debate, porque cada conversa política filosófica metafísica e o que fosse trazia ela de volta, mudava coisas que eram parte dele, virava de ponta cabeça todos os seus alicerces, e doía como uma agulha na carne, e Martín foi atrás dele porque, como ele disse, Luciano era interessante.

Os dois saíram da escola e foram tomar um café. Luciano quis dizer que tinha crescido sentindo aquele perfume, que a vida na fazenda nunca tinha sido o pesadelo que estavam pintando, que era uma vida de sol e que ele ria bastante quando estava lá e agora não ria quase nunca. Mas Martín olhava para ele com um meio sorriso disfarçado no rosto, o queixo apoiado na mão, e tudo nele parecia de propósito pra marcar as diferenças, a distância imensa entre sua linhagem aristocrática e o menino que ainda era, pra todos os efeitos, o escravo de uma fazenda escondida em outro hemisfério. Uma coisinha de nada perdida na capital mais elegante do mundo.

Mas Martín se surpreendeu quando Luciano se recusou a deixá-lo pagar a conta. Ele não explicou a generosidade de Lord Kirkland, mas sabia que Martín ia ouvir logo, era só perguntar na escola. Era impossível ter segredos ali.

E valeu a pena, pela surpresa que inundou os olhos verdes, valeu muito. Como outra batalha que tivesse acabado de ganhar.

9.

Ele escreveu cartas para seu pai – seu senhor – e para Alfred, uma vez, e para ela. O único que respondeu foi Alfred, louvando os Estados Unidos e falando sobre liberdade e independência, feliz como nunca teria sido em Londres.

Luciano ficou se perguntando se seria assim também com ele. Se voltar pra casa seria bom assim.

Meses depois, Arthur Kirkland foi até Paris, e chamou Luciano para seu hotel. Ele foi, debaixo da inveja e admiração dos colegas, e deparou-se com um bule de chá, um prato de doces e um silêncio constrangido. Ele não sabia o que dizer, porque todas as vezes em que precisara de dinheiro, tinha pedido por carta, e Lord Kirkland lhe mandava sem perguntar pra quê. Os dois quase não tinham se visto, desde que Luciano viera pra Paris.

O silêncio foi crescendo, até que Lord Kirkland levantou-se, abriu uma gaveta e pegou um papel. Eu recebi de seu pai, disse ele. Luciano assentiu e esperou, e então Lord Kirkland mudou de ideia e guardou a carta de novo, e disse sem rodeios que sua mãe tinha morrido.

Luciano nunca chorava nas horas certas. Ele ergueu o rosto, deixou a explicação encher o quarto de palavras, como pedaços de comida não digerida. A notícia chegou faz algumas semanas, eu pretendi escrever, mas achei mais apropriado vir, não tenho muitos detalhes, palavras, palavras.

Luciano saiu do quarto sentindo-se amortecido. Pensou que era mesmo melhor não ler aquela carta. Medo de ver com que palavras a notícia viera.

Mas as férias estavam pra começar, e muitos colegas iam voltar pra suas casas. Martín pretendia visitar a Espanha – tenho parentes lá, disse, mas não quero falar com eles, como se fosse uma grande ofensa, como se seus parentes espanhóis estivessem se despedaçando de sofrimento. Luciano achou que ele devia ir pra Buenos Aires, mas não tinha energia o bastante pra dizer. Depois, eles ainda estavam em guerra por aqueles lados, não? Ele não sabia, e não queria saber.

Martín se foi sem grandes despedidas, talvez por medo de Luciano querer ir junto. E Luciano ficou no quarto olhando a cruz na parede, pensando naquele beijo que quase machucava, na risada escandalosa, no choro alto. Pensou que ninguém deveria ser obrigado a ver a mãe chorando, mesmo que o rosto dela limpasse rápido, que ela sorrisse logo depois. Pensou nas histórias que ela contava, em como todas as princesas eram sempre ela mesma, como se tivesse tido mil vidas em mil épocas diferentes. Pensou que ia enlouquecer.

Foi para a Áustria, depois pra Itália, e isso lhe deu o que contar quando as aulas recomeçaram. Agora que não havia mais risco, Martín lhe disse que, já que ia viajar, deveria ter ido pra Madrid, e Luciano respondeu que iria, mas que sabia que os dois iam acabar se cruzando e eles já se viam o ano inteiro. Martín revirou os olhos, e os dois riram.

Ele lutou consigo até que ela virasse uma lembrança, que podia esconder em algum lugar escuro sem ter que pensar no assunto. Sozinho.

10.

Depois dessas férias, os dois pareciam se encontrar muito mais. Brigavam o tempo todo, e o tempo que Luciano não passava irritado com ele, passava se arrependendo de ter se irritado com ele.

Martín não perdoava nunca e queria ser perdoado sempre. Ele ficava constrangido de ser visto com Luciano, ele não gostava de ser tocado, ele era ríspido e irritante. Seus olhos se iluminavam quando ele conseguia o que queria, ele esperava Luciano terminar seus exercícios de matemática e sempre dizia que queria conferir se as respostas batiam, e tentava entender o que ele tinha feito sem perguntar. Enrubescia quando Luciano ria, e seus olhos faiscavam como fogo verde, e dizia palavrões em espanhol. Ele parecia doce quando falava da Argentina e de Buenos Aires, sua voz vibrava de orgulho quando falava das batalhas que seu pai tinha lutado, e Luciano se viu pela primeira vez brigando por razões políticas, quando falaram do Império do Brasil. Ele ouvia com cuidado tudo que Luciano dizia, e nunca se esquecia de nada.

Ele emburrava por qualquer coisa, e apertava os lábios e fazia bico e Luciano tinha que agradá-lo até ele se acalmar. Ele era inteligente e irônico e se orgulhava de tirar boas notas sem esforço, e ficava furioso quando Luciano dizia “mas não se precisar fazer conta”. Ele fez Luciano aprender espanhol sem querer, porque era orgulhoso demais para encontrá-lo na metade do caminho como Alfred fizera anos antes. Ele ria de seu sotaque e lhe disse que seu francês era péssimo, e depois ficou chateado quando Luciano se irritou. Ele fazia sua pele formigar. Ele fazia seu coração doer.

Luciano começou a se perguntar se não poderia ser que, por acaso, assim só por algum acidente, Martín tivesse sentido sua falta nessas férias.

Na noite antes da ópera, os dois foram tomar café de novo, naquele mesmo lugar onde sempre iam, onde sempre brigavam pra ver quem ia pagar a conta. Luciano foi, sentou-se na mesma cadeira e os dois falaram de qualquer coisa sem importância, e o tempo todo ele ficou se perguntando como seria, assim por acaso, beijar Martín Hernandez.


	2. Depois

1.

Monsieur Bonnefoy o chamou em sua sala. Lord Kirkland estava lá, e Luciano sentou-se sem dizer nada, sem olhar nos olhos de nenhum dos dois. Também não saberia dizer o que foi conversado ali, mas no fim da reunião Arthur Kirkland disse que iria comprar sua passagem de volta para o Rio de Janeiro, e saiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Luciano ficou sentado. Bonnefoy esperou alguns segundos, depois perguntou se seu pai não estaria disposto a pagar pelo resto de sua educação. Que ele não poderia lhe dar uma bolsa, que iriam comentar, que iam perguntar por que estava mantendo um aluno que não podia arcar com as despesas. E que não tinha brilho nenhum, Luciano pensou, embora o professor não dissesse, potencial nenhum, nada que o destacasse, nada que justificasse perdoar o escândalo, um menino que estaria melhor trabalhando na colheita de café do que entre a nata intelectual da Europa, na melhor escola do mundo civilizado.

Luciano disse que ia arrumar as malas. Ele não chorava nas horas certas, e seus olhos estavam secos. Sabia, tinha certeza, de que amanhã todo mundo já teria esquecido dele.

Martín foi até seu quarto, parou no umbral e Luciano olhou para ele, sentindo vontade de gritar, de bater até ver sangue, sentindo o coração quebrar. Não precisava disso, ele falou. Você não precisava fazer isso comigo.

E foi só, não tinha mais o que dizer. Inacreditável que até ontem tinha achado possível amar essa pessoa.

2.

Ele passou a maior parte da viagem dentro da cabine. Pensou em desembarcar antes, em algum porto no caminho. Podia arrumar algum trabalho, fazer alguma coisa. Ele tinha dezesseis anos, força e inteligência, e uma vontade imensa de não voltar pra casa nunca mais. Não era como se seu pai fosse fazer questão de tê-lo de volta, depois de tantos anos de ausência. Não o bastante pra procurar por ele.

Mas também, por essa lógica, podia ter ficado na Europa, não? Menos chance ainda de ser encontrado. Ou talvez as duas coisas. Podia desembarcar em Recife, trabalhar um pouco e comprar a passagem para...

Ele se pegava olhando o teto, os pensamentos espalhados, completamente disperso. Era tão difícil se concentrar, tão difícil pensar num plano. Ficava deitado à toa, sentindo o balanço das ondas, dormindo o mais que podia, sem ânimo nem de comer.

Arthur Kirkland enviara uma carta, que ele supostamente deveria entregar assim que chegasse. Luciano a abriu depois de uma semana de viagem, pensando em jogá-la fora se fosse qualquer coisa desagradável.

Era seca, como tudo que Arthur Kirkland escrevia, e bem direta, elogiando sua inteligência, dizendo sem rodeios que seria um desperdício não libertá-lo, uma série de coisas assim. Uma última gentileza de seu nobre benfeitor britânico. Fez Luciano se sentir mal, um enjoo querendo subir pela garganta. Ele lacrou o envelope de novo sem ler o resto.

A verdade é que tanto fazia, e quando desceu – no lugar certo, sentindo o cheiro forte de maresia e água parada da cidade – não pensou nem mesmo em ficar mais um dia. Voltou para a fazenda, porque não tinha energia pra fugir.

Rever tudo foi bom e ruim. A paisagem familiar, gente conhecida. Não tantos quanto ele se lembrava, mas não teve coragem pra perguntar onde tinham ido. Mas eles se mantiveram distantes enquanto ele descia da carruagem, e um dos meninos com quem costumava rolar no chão nas brigas de antes veio carregar suas malas, e Luciano se viu então de pé na sala, seu pai segurando seus ombros como se quisesse olhar para ele, ver em quem tinha se tornado. Como se tivesse sentido sua falta. Como se os dois tivessem alguma coisa de que sentir falta. 

Você se saiu melhor do que eu esperava, disse ele, sem ressentimento. Talvez até surpreso por seu filho escravo ter durado tanto tempo.

Luciano achou um sorriso para oferecer como resposta, e seu pai disse você deve estar cansado, vá para o seu quarto, e ele nem sabia que tinha um quarto, mas percebeu, com uma surpresa vaga, difusa, de que estivera o tempo todo contando com isso. Tinha trazido lembranças da viagem, coisas compradas em Paris, Londres e Viena. Nunca tinha esperado realmente voltar para a senzala.

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi colocar a cruz de madeira na parede.

3.

Olhar seu pai nos olhos continuou tão difícil quanto antes, mas agora, se Luciano desviava o rosto por instinto, ele não erguia seu queixo como antes. Agora ele era um adulto, e essas coisas não tinham mais sentido. Era seu direito não olhar.

Eles conversavam, as vezes em francês, sobre a fazenda, sobre livros, sobre lugares que Luciano visitara. Eram conversas curtas, pouca coisa dita a cada dia, que foram se acumulando com o tempo. Ele lhe dizia o que fazer, tarefas de administração, até que Luciano ficou tão bom nisso que se tornou indispensável.

Dias depois, fizeram uma festa de aniversário, o primeiro que ele tinha, numa data aleatória. Foram chamadas famílias vizinhas, enfeitou-se a casa grande inteira, fez-se comida e tocou-se música e Luciano dançou com quem quis como se fosse direito seu, sentindo um pouco do brilho da vida voltando, nisso de ver gente nova, de sorrir de verdade, de dançar e fazer graça.

Como um macaquinho treinado, Martín lhe dissera um dia, mas sim, por que não? Pensar nele doía demais. Ele dançou, então, e riu como se aquilo tudo fosse de verdade. Como se tivesse mesmo um aniversário, e fosse mesmo naquele dia. E seu pai o chamou em seu escritório no dia seguinte para falar de documentos, do aspecto jurídico da coisa toda, de leis e de papeis, e Luciano ouviu sem interromper.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando ele saiu de lá, Luciano estava livre.

4.

Foi um dos meninos com quem ele brigava antes, agora um jovem de ombros largos e costas musculosas, que falou da febre, dos dias de susto e da perda dela e de tantos outros, cuja falta Luciano sentira sem comentário. Luciano foi sozinho até o cemitério dos escravos, mas não conseguiu achá-la, e acabou perguntando de novo qual daquelas cruzes marcava a sepultura.

O menino o levou, e depois desapareceu enquanto ele se ajoelhava ali no chão. Mas Luciano nunca chorava nas horas certas, ele só estendeu a mão e tocou na cruz com a palma aberta, um suspiro fundo erguendo seu peito, um soluço preso na garganta.

O menino falava com ele sempre com um imenso respeito, e talvez um pouco de amargura escondida no fundo da voz, porque eles costumavam ser iguais. E talvez tenha sido isso que fez Luciano se interessar. O brilho escondido na submissão dele. Isso, e os olhares longos toda manhã quando se despia, os toques demorados pra ajeitar a sua roupa. E Luciano, que nunca tivera ninguém pra fazer isso por ele, ninguém com pretensão de supervisionar seus banhos, ninguém pra querer calçar suas botas, ninguém pra alisar o tecido da camisa em seu peito e suas costas, que nunca tivera um escravo só para si, se viu rindo pela primeira vez em tempos do puro absurdo daquilo tudo, dispondo-se a conversar, a contar coisas de antes, a rir, finalmente, de todos os seus colegas, pintando deles a pior imagem possível. Martín nunca surgiu nessas conversas, mas o menino não sabia nem que ele existia, não podia adivinhar o círculo vazio naquelas piadas. O que ele via era só o desespero sufocado nos olhos do novo senhor, a dor vibrando na risada solta.

E no fim foi uma coisa muito natural, quando eles se encontraram antes mesmo de ter a ideia de se beijar. Tinham ido até o rio, porque Luciano queria nadar, e depois quando ele se sentou na margem, completamente despido, a pele fresca e com cheiro de água e grama, o menino descansou a mão em seu joelho e sorriu, e Luciano sorriu de volta, e deixou que ele abrisse suas pernas. Estavam tão longe de tudo, longe o bastante pra ninguém ouvir, e ele não sentiu medo nenhum. Qualquer risco era conceitual, uma coisa que não tinha nada com o calor da boca, com as mãos ásperas em suas coxas, com o fogo líquido acendendo cada veia de seu corpo. Mas o castigo dele ia ser pior que o seu, e só por isso Luciano mordeu as costas da mão e tentou segurar os gemidos.

Durou o verão inteiro, tardes preguiçosas de calor e sexo. Uma, duas vezes por semana, as vezes menos, quando parecia que ia dar muito na vista. Luciano descobriu que não tinha muita coisa que não quisesse fazer, um pouco para surpresa de seu escravo, que não esperava aquela generosidade toda. E na primeira vez que os dois foram até o fim, Luciano foi quem se ajoelhou no chão, o rosto apoiado na grama, e doeu mais do que ele esperava, e foi melhor do que ele esperava também.

E depois, em uma dessas tardes, deitados no chão pra recuperar as forças de voltar andando à casa grande, ele perguntou se o menino queria ser livre, e ele respondeu que sim, e Luciano sorriu e fez sua promessa.

O menino beijou seus lábios, um beijo lento e longo como aquelas tardes arrastadas, depois descansou o dedo sobre sua boca e abanou a cabeça, e riu sem dizer nada.

Luciano não insistiu. Sabia que o outro só ia acreditar quando acontecesse.

Aquela foi a última vez, também, porque logo depois disso seu pai o enviou para a capital, para administrar os negócios a partir de lá.

5.

Luciano se acostumou rápido com o Rio de Janeiro. Ele era bom nisso, em se acostumar com as coisas. E sorrir nas piores horas. A solidão apertava o tempo todo, mas ele se acostumou a pensar em outra coisa, a usar o que tinha aprendido, a acreditar que tinha aprendido o bastante. Ele se deixou amar a cidade como nunca tinha amado Paris e Londres ou qualquer outro lugar, acostumou-se a abrir sua janela de noite e olhar as estrelas, e pensar em como eram diferentes das estrelas europeias. Acostumou-se a não esperar demais, porque sua vida era boa se não pedisse outra coisa. Aprendeu a rir de si mesmo, a desprezar aquilo tudo, aquela coisa que fazia suas mãos tremerem, que o iluminava por dentro quando via Martín rir, aquele calor de um beijo que nem era beijo ainda. Tinha sido uma paixão de criança, nada mais. Martín Hernandez não era importante, não era nada agora, e Luciano repetiu isso tantas vezes que acabou acreditando.

As vezes ele se perguntava como tinha sido o resto do ano, sem sua presença lá. Se alguém tinha sentido sua falta. As vezes acordava de noite pensando no que faria, se Martín escrevesse – porque é claro que ele não viria até aqui – e se desculpasse. Ou se fingisse que nada tinha acontecido, se tentasse retomar de onde tinham parado, um dia antes de tudo se quebrar.

Mas doía demais pensar nisso, e Luciano se acostumou a parar, a sentir quando a tristeza queria vir e a pensar em outra coisa. Aqui, no Rio, com as fofocas e os vexames e a vida cultural nascente, era fácil se distrair.

Seu pai era importante, porque ele logo se viu convidado para festas e eventos, primeiro pela influência dele, depois pelo próprio charme. Ele se acostumou a flertar com todo mundo, a encantar as pessoas, a se deixar encantar por elas. E não misturar as coisas. Não se apaixonar era mais fácil do que parecia, e mais divertido também.

Ele dormiu com mulheres, e com homens também, deixando-se levar só pelo desejo, até perceber que o risco ainda existia, mesmo que ele não ligasse mais. E mesmo depois disso, ele nunca foi bom em se esconder. Era como se, de algum jeito, já tivesse pagado essa conta. Comprado seu direito de se entregar a quem bem entendesse.

Ele era bom em sorrir o tempo todo, em ser amável e, para sua surpresa, em fazer as coisas acontecerem. Luciano nunca tinha pensado em si como um líder – não ele, o menininho escravo sem controle nenhum da própria vida, que tinha usado sapato pela primeira vez com dez anos de idade, que tinha aprendido a usar talheres com um nobre inglês que gostava de brincar de ser Deus. Uma coisinha de nada perdida na-

Não mais. Ele estava cansado disso, de pensar assim, de se sentir assim. Dos olhos verdes de Martín, brilhantes de desprezo. De se sentir menor. De sentir saudades, de sentir tristeza, de se sentir sozinho. De pensar em tudo que poderia ter acontecido.

6.

Seu pai gostou de seu trabalho, porque logo depois fez uma procuração para que Luciano pudesse tomar decisões em seu nome.

Luciano tinha notado a própria competência, à custa de muito se repetir que estava dando tudo certo, que podia dar conta de tudo, que a vida não ia se quebrar de novo. Mas não tinha realmente parado pra pensar no assunto.

Ele fez duas coisas, então.

A primeira foi sentar-se para escrever cartas. Levou alguns dias debatendo o que dizer, tentando escolher palavras, tentando escolher a linguagem, e por fim redigiu o texto todo em português, porque francês provavelmente seria um insulto e seu inglês não era lá isso tudo. Foi um texto simples de uma página e meia, formal e respeitoso, agradecendo Lord Kirkland por seis anos de vida encantada, pelas roupas, pelos sapatos, pelos talheres, por ter falado dos golfinhos, das marés, das correntes oceânicas. Por tê-lo ensinado a escrever Brasil com S, antes de começar outras linguagens. E depois, já que estava escrevendo mesmo, mandou uma para Alfred, perguntando como as coisas iam, se ele estava mesmo feliz na América.

E a segunda coisa foi chamar seu antigo escravo, e entregar-lhe a carta de alforria.

Ficaram os dois sem ação. Que coisa era aquela que tinham compartilhado? Luciano se viu sem saber se tinha o direito de tocar, até que o outro o puxou pelos ombros e o envolveu num abraço muito apertado, o rosto escondido em seu ombro, e Luciano segurou sua camisa com força e não achou nada pra dizer.

Ele nunca chorava na hora certa. E foi com um sorriso que se despediu, depois de dar dinheiro e uma carta de recomendação e menos conselhos do que gostaria, porque liberdade era isso. Era poder ir embora, e não voltar nunca mais.

7.

Ele começou as viagens pouco depois, e foi a melhor coisa em sua vida. Tudo era sempre novo no oceano, e ele não precisava esconder quase nada, podia dizer o que quisesse, fazer as graças mais rudes, dar vazão ao seu senso de humor malicioso, falar de todas as pessoas com quem se deitara sem nem saber como se chamavam. Nas histórias, todas eram mulheres, e ele se divertia contando coisas que fez e inventando outras tantas, como o resto da tripulação. 

Ele não queria nenhum deles e, mesmo que quisesse, traços de maturidade vinham sem que ele percebesse. Bom senso o bastante pra saber que seria um baque em sua autoridade. Que não valia a pena arriscar tudo por um beijo. Pra saber que podia passar meses sem pensar em Martín Hernandez, mas que de vez em quando via em algum jardim da vida aquele mesmo tom de verde, e doía como se tivesse levado um murro.

Quando a guerra começou, ele continuou seu trabalho como antes. Foi para a Europa muitas vezes, e em algumas avisou Lord Kirkland – e recebeu o convite para visitá-lo. Conversaram em inglês, tomaram chá e fingiram que nada nunca tinha acontecido.

Foi o inglês quem perguntou primeiro se Luciano por acaso ouvira alguma coisa de Alfred Jones nos últimos tempos. E Luciano respondeu, entre uma mordida e outra em um biscoito duro como pedra, que por acaso sim, que Alfred estava, no presente momento, se divertindo furando o bloqueio imperial para entrar em Buenos Aires, e manter abertas as linhas de comércio com os Estados Unidos. Luciano não era patriota a ponto de se incomodar com isso.

Lord Kirkland não disse nada, mas Luciano viu o brilho de orgulho mal contido nos olhos dele. Em troca, Arthur Kirkland contou que alguns de seus antigos colegas de escola tinha retornado à América do Sul para lutar nessa guerra. Não citou nomes, mas Luciano ouviu assim mesmo.

Ele não convidou Arthur para ir ao Brasil, quando saiu, e não recebeu convite para retornar. Mesmo assim, quando eles se despediram – um mero aceno de cabeça e um aperto de mão formal – ele tinha certeza de que a porta estava aberta.

Depois visitou Paris, mas não viu Bonnefoy. Também não foi ao café. 

Não deu tempo. Ele via Martín em cada canto, como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse surgir na sua frente com o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar altivo, o mesmo convite na voz.

Em suma: Luciano se sentiu tão mal que não ficou na França nem um dia.

8.

No fim das contas, Luciano acabou ajudando no esforço de guerra por pura falta de opção. Irritados com o bloqueio, os portenhos começaram a apoiar a pirataria, o que deixou a costa brasileira bem mais perigosa do que ele gostaria. Nessas alturas, ele e Alfred se falavam mais ou menos com frequência – algo em torno de duas ou três cartas por ano. E as vezes Luciano se perguntava se ele não era um desses piratas – era o tipo da coisa que Alfred faria, só porque a marinha argentina era menor e seu senso de justiça funcionava assim.

Seu pai se alistou no exército e foi lutar na Cisplatina, Luciano se viu de repente envolvido na coisa toda e não se falava em outro assunto, era isso e a impopularidade do imperador, e Luciano pensou, bom, por que não? Não ia ajudar no bloqueio, que isso era trabalho da marinha, mas podia contribuir patrulhando a costa. E ele se descobriu bom nisso _também_ , e logo antes e logo depois das batalhas ele se sentia péssimo, porque até agora nunca tinha realmente matado ninguém, nem lutara com alguém que realmente quisesse matá-lo. Mas durante as batalhas não dava tempo de pensar, o que era bom, porque ele pensava demais.

Perguntava-se o que faria se encontrasse Martín de novo. Se tivesse que lutar com ele. Se um deles se rendesse. Se um dos dois matasse o outro. Se teriam coragem. Se, se, se.

Se Martín morresse, e ele jamais ficasse sabendo. Se não tivesse dado aquele beijo. Se tivesse esperado, se tivesse disfarçado melhor durante aquele jantar. Se Lord Kirkland jamais tivesse aparecido. Se ela ainda estivesse viva, se ele tivesse tido a chance de libertá-la e lhe dar uma vida de princesa. Se.

Mesmo assim, ele não estava preparado, quando foi ver o prisioneiro que tinham amarrado no mastro por ser o único, por ser tão arrogante, por pedir um castigo só pelo jeito de olhar, assim de cima pra baixo, pelo jeito de erguer o queixo. Ele viu o brilho do cabelo e os olhos verdes e o uniforme escuro com detalhes dourados, os olhos dos dois se encontraram e Luciano ficou parado, e tudo nele se apagou por um segundo inteiro, sem ideia ou emoção ou pensamento. Nada além daquele olhar.

Então ele sorriu.

Porque ele era muito, muito bom em sorrir não importava o que acontecesse, mesmo sem vontade, mesmo numa guerra, mesmo com uma avalanche de memórias desabando ao seu redor.

Ele sorriu e disse: você não está com pressa, está? Acho que você pode esperar mais um pouco. E todos riram, Martín o encarou de queixo erguido, os olhos agressivamente abertos, e disse fique à vontade. Eu espero.

Nada mais justo, pensou Luciano, sorrindo ainda, a pele fria coberta de suor. Deus sabia que ele tinha já esperado muito.

9.

Nas vinte e quatro horas seguintes, Luciano fez de Martín o que bem entendeu.

Ele ajoelhou-se no chão para descalçar suas botas, para apertar suas pernas, para ver a humilhação furiosa nos olhos verdes. Segurou seu queixo e fez Martín olhá-lo nos olhos, deixou que sua tripulação o atormentasse, deixou que rissem dele. Bateu em seu rosto e só percebeu depois quando sentiu a mão ardendo, disse que faria de novo, disse que o mataria. Procurou, naquele homem de cabelo dourado e face altiva, o menino que ele tinha amado, algum traço de arrependimento, de remorso, alguma vontade escondida de que tudo tivesse sido diferente, sem achar coisa nenhuma.

Viu o terror mudo nos olhos dele quando sua tripulação chegou perto demais, afastou a todos sem saber direito se era algum instinto protetor falando ou seu próprio ciúme incompreensível, segurou sua face com as duas mãos sentindo o queixo dele tremer, depois disse que o deixaria nu para servir sua tripulação como eles quisessem, torceu o tecido da gravata até Martín lutar pra respirar, o rosto vermelho congestionado, o corpo amolecendo contra o mastro, pra depois sentir o medo de perdê-lo como um soco na boca do estômago, um terror de que tivesse ido longe demais. Cobriu de beijos o rosto dele, implorando pra ele falar, pedindo desculpas e foi tão fácil beijá-lo na boca, a coisa mais fácil do mundo, sua boca macia e generosa e inexperiente, nada da rejeição esperada e merecida.

O beijo na testa, a venda nos olhos, a rachadura na parede de arrogância. A súplica, finalmente. O jeito dele se encolher no chão, os joelhos contra o peito, seu beijo de entrega absoluta. Como ele parecia estar chorando sem saber, cada palavra que ele disse. Você era tão irresponsável, você não sabia os riscos, você não sabia nada. Eu nunca pedi aquele beijo.

Ele odiou Martín mais do que tinha achado possível, se arrependeu com mais força do que se achava capaz, segurou seu cabelo na mão e bateu sua cabeça na madeira como queria ter feito naquela noite, beijou sua boca até quase acostumar. Segurou o rosto dele como se lhe pertencesse. Deixou-o preso ali na chuva, pensando que ele merecia, pensando em ir até lá.

Martín aguentou um dia inteiro, de tarde a tarde. E quando finalmente desabou, a cabeça caindo pro lado e o corpo amolecendo como se fosse feito de pano, Luciano o desamarrou e o carregou para o quarto, segurando-o contra o peito, ele que era mais pesado do que parecia, corpo quente e rígido que Luciano não queria soltar nunca.

E veio, o pedido de desculpas. 

Luciano tinha sonhado tanto com isso. Tinha esperado tanto. Uma carta, um bilhete, uma nota rabiscada pra mostrar que não tinha errado tanto de achar que Martín sentira sua falta naquelas férias. Que aquele abraço antes da Ópera tinha significado alguma coisa.

Ele o despiu e lavou seu rosto e sua pele, vendo cada parte secreta de seu corpo, sentindo vontade de chorar, de voltar no tempo, de pedir perdão também, de bater nele de novo, de nunca ter feito nada disso. Veio o pedido de desculpas, e ele não conseguiu ouvir.

10.

Luciano não chorava nas horas certas. 

Depois que Martín se foi – depois que Luciano o deixou ir – ele voltou para a cabine. A cama estava desarrumada, o lençol torcido guardando o calor do corpo, cheiro de vinagre permeando o ar.

Ele sentou-se na cama. 

Devia ter feito alguma coisa diferente. Devia ter perdoado. Devia ter esquecido. Devia estar feliz. Devia ter deixado Martín preso mais um tempo, roubado mais um beijo.

Devia ter perdoado. Devia ter perdoado.

Ele nunca chorava nas horas certas. Só daquela vez, sozinho em sua cabine no meio do oceano, ele abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.


End file.
